


Двуличный Сарутоби

by Kamiyasuri



Series: Цель - Сарутоби Саске [2]
Category: Brave 10
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время праздника по поводу возвращения Аны Сайзо заметил, что Саске покинул дружный круг. Ниндзя Ига отправляется его искать, преследуя свои недвусмысленные интересы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двуличный Сарутоби

**Author's Note:**

> Другие персонажи появляются мельком или упоминаются.
> 
> Сиквел к фанфику «Суета вокруг Сарутоби», первому в серии "Цель - Сарутоби Саске".

-Саске, - тихо позвал Сайзо, но ответа не дождался. И постарался без единого шороха подойти к дереву. Мельком осознал, что выпитое саке почти не пьянит, и присел на траву.

Санада устроил пышную пирушку, то бишь попойку, в честь возвращения последнего Храбреца обратно. Виновница торжества Анастасия не желала сменять гнев на милость. Но вскоре царящее вокруг веселье окончательно доказало ей, что на тропу предательства она свернула без веских причин. То рыдающая, то смеющаяся от избытка чувств и алкоголя Исанами не отлипала от Аны ни на секунду. Юкимура всё громче и громче расхваливал прелести беглой ниндзя. Беммару всё поглядывал на красивую тётю. А Дзимпачи то и дело подливал ей саке. В итоге Анастасия растаяла и устроила с ним соревнование в «кто больше выпьет». Сайзо ворчал и всё дальше отставлял кувшины от «ребятни». Рокуро пытался то же самое проделать с хозяином и так же без особо успеха. Потому что сердобольные Юкимура и Сейкай подливали саке всем желающим со своих сторон.

К счастью Сайзо, пьяный Каманоске приставал к нему с нытьём и угрозами совсем недолго. А всё потому, что саке, одного сорта – от Мицунари, другое – из личных запасов Дзимпачи, было особо крепкого настоя с травами. Так что некоторые, как Юри, не рассчитав дозу, свалились тут же. Какей и Дзимпачи пили почти не пьянея и обсуждали новый вид огнестрельного оружия. Ана с Исанами болтали на извечные женские темы. Юкимура с Рокуро заблаговременно удалились (точнее слуга увёл хозяина спать, а сам вернулся, чтобы проследить за порядком). Сейкай храпел в углу комнаты, Беммару – уложив голову на колени Исанами. Сайзо отобрал у девчонок последний кувшин и вдруг сообразил, что давно не видел Саске. За весь праздник тот перекинулся всего парой слов с хозяином, с Рокуро. О чём-то пошептался с Аной, пока та была трезвой. Сайзо краем глаза отмечал, что парень почти не пил и не ел. Только гладил лежавшую рядом Веронику, да так, что окружающим было прекрасно слышно её раскатистое мурчание. Момент исчезновения Обезьяны и пантеры Сайзо как-то упустил. А, вспомнив о них, тихо задал Рокуро давно зревший вопрос: в каком отношении Саске с саке? Оказалось, что не в особых ладах: парня слишком быстро вырубает.

Выйдя на улицу, Сайзо огляделся. Свежий воздух выбивал хмель. Стоял тёплый вечер. А мужчина думал, как бы не грохнулся чёртов Кога посередь двора или не навернулся с дерева. Внутренний двор был пуст и тих: охрана стояла по дальнему периметру. Сайзо миновал одни ворота, но и во внешнем дворе было мёртво… Почти. Острым слухом он уловил раскатистый звук и пошёл на знакомое мурчание. Вскоре перед ним предстала такая картинка. У подножия векового кедра, свернувшись клубочком как Вероника, спал Саске. Большая кошка устроилась у него под боком и изредка тыкалась носом ему в ладонь. Когда приблизился Сайзо, пантера повела ушами. Саске на своё имя не отозвался, более того – не шелохнулся. Что было очень странно при его-то хвалёной реакции ниндзя. Но Сайзо тут же спохватился: точно, его же алкоголь знатно усыпил!

Мужчина присел рядом на траву и покосился на спящего. То ли от коварного саке (хотя хмель уже начал выветриваться), то ли от слов Аны он ещё внимательней присмотрелся к врагу. Хотя, почему «врагу»? В отличие от самого Саске он уже давно считал парня надёжным союзником. А с недавних пор – даже больше. Его вечная неприязнь к ниндзя Кога быстро улетучилась, когда он узнал Саске лучше. В принципе и тот всё меньше выглядел ярым ненавистником. Спасал даже его пару раз. Не из чистого же подчинения старику?! Кстати об этом. Сайзо как-то поймал себя на смутной ревности парня к хозяину. Это был первый повод что-то заподозрить в своих увлечениях. И подозрение усилилось, когда он почувствовал облегчение от слов Рокуро. А ведь тот просто кратко поведал ему, что Саске предан Санаде чисто из родственной привязанности. Оказывается, старик заменил ему отца, подобрал в совсем юном возрасте, дал кров и нашёл применение его талантам ниндзя.

Сайзо не будь дураком сразу разобрался, почему эта новость его так обрадовала, и стал опасаться растущего внутри чувства. А стоило ему после этого увидеть Саске, мужчина окончательно уверился: рыжий ниндзя ему нравился. Не просто как напарник – как объект желаний. Осознание этого было слабым утешением, зато расставило всё по местам.

Глядя на маньячного в своей привязанности Каманоске, Сайзо даже чуть примирился со своей симпатией: можно любить очень по-разному. Громко и навязчиво, привлекая внимание криками, призывая к соперничеству. А можно тихо и незаметно… Хотя с соперничеством у Сайзо выходило точно так же: пикировки с Саске на словах и в стычках носили регулярный характер. Правда, что удивительно, они не надоедали обоим зачинщикам.

А с недавних пор стало не получаться и с незаметностью: он чуть не набросился на Саске, когда выхаживал его раненого и замёрзшего во льду Анастасии. Правда, ему удалось избежать подозрений: Исанами ни о чём не догадалась. Зато чему-то усмехался Дзимпачи, глядя, как Сайзо и Саске ругаются. Последний удар нанесла Ана, кое-что нашептав сегодня ему на ухо.

А ведь Сайзо с самого начала даже думать себе запретил о возможности положительного ответа: Саске проявлял явную симпатию к Исанами, постоянно смущаясь в её присутствии. Да и с Анастасией неплохо ладил, хоть она и ниндзя Ига. Наверняка этому способствовало долгое сотрудничество. Вообще удивительно, как это молодой парень не поддался чарам красотки иностранки… И вообще, непозволительно быстро он её простил. Эта мысль пришла Сайзо в голову, потому что Саске шевельнулся, что-то бормотнул и уложил руку на перевязи поудобнее. Сайзо скрипнул было зубами, вспоминая злость на ранившую его предательницу. Впрочем, тут же успокоился: Ана ведь и сама пострадала, её попросту использовали и обманывали редкие сволочи. Вдобавок сам Саске её сегодня подбодрил, насколько Сайзо мог судить по её светлеющему выражению лица. Вот она и сжалилась над Киригакуре и «по большому секрету» процитировала фразу Саске, который когда-то признался в своём доверии к нему. И присовокупила к этому наблюдение, что мальчишка Кога при ней невольно выказал беспокойство не только за Исанами, но за него, Сайзо. Мужчина тут же поймал себя на проблеске надежды об ответных чувствах, но она тут же была убита воплем здравого смысла.

В общем-то это не помешало ему сейчас смотреть на Саске, отчаянно желая прикоснуться. Это редкое зрелище – спящий ниндзя, беззащитный, совсем юный, - он сам видел один-единственный раз, перевязывая и отогревая Саске. Как и в тот раз, рука сама потянулась погладить рыжие пряди (парень в кои-то веки был не в своей дурацкой шапке). Последний луч закатного солнца зажёг в них живое золото. И Сайзо на миг даже показалось, что он обжёгся. Но нет, мягкие волосы были приятно тёплыми, пальцы мужчины зарылись в неожиданную гущину, удобно сжали затылок. Сердце Сайзо дало перебой: он впервые касался Саске в спокойной обстановке, а не в бою. Недавнее лечение не считалось: тогда все стояли на ушах, было много шуму по поводу предательства Аны, мужчине тоже было не до романтики.

Восполняя пробелы, он провёл подрагивающей ладонью по мягкой щеке, подбородку, коснулся бьющейся на шее жилки. Когда-то Сайзо считал свою выдержку железной. Но после того как она в свете последних событий дала слабину, он уже не удивлялся срывам нервов. Сейчас был очень удобный момент: всё можно было списать на хмель. Поэтому Сайзо уверенно склонился и поцеловал Саске в губы. От этого в общем-то невинного прикосновения у бывалого и хладнокровного ниндзя эта самая кровь чуть не вскипела. Он выпрямился и поймал взгляд пантеры. Та перестала мурчать и теперь недовольно помахивала хвостом. Сайзо прочёл в жёлтых глазах что-то похожее на свою ревность и хотел уже погладить большую кошку. Но Вероника на его попытку лишь фыркнула, осторожно, не тревожа спящего, поднялась и растворилась в надвигающихся сумерках. Вот и пойми этих женщин…

Сайзо подсел ближе к Саске и снова наклонился, чтобы кое-что проверить. Он и раньше замечал, а теперь убедился: всё-таки не казалось. Его обоняние дразнил знакомый аромат сочной травы и листьев под дождём. Этот запах мужчина раньше ошибочно принимал за запах окружающих лесов, но нет. Именно эти горьковато-пьянящие нотки он улавливал только когда был неподалёку от Саске, остальной же лес пах для него совершенно обычно, не заставляя голову кружиться от феромонов. Видимо, парень вбирал в себя запахи множества растений с детства и был концентрацией сногсшибательных ароматов. И Сайзо после минуты вдыхания ощутил, как запах зелени плавно перетекает в аромат диких кувшинок, потом – нагретой солнцем смолы. Все эти простые запахи почему-то сводили мужчину с ума.

Он прислушался и, не заметив подозрительных звуков, обнял Саске, прижал спиной к своей груди. Одежда скрадывала, но не могла полностью скрыть худобу и гибкость юношеского тела от чуткого осязания Сайзо. Тем более что тот несколько раз видел парня полуголым. И сейчас от тех воспоминаний, от уютных объятий мужчина задрожал словно в горячке. Определённо это была болезнь! А тут ещё и Саске подлил масла в огонь его ощущений: что-то мурлыкнул, как давешняя кошка, и завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. От его близости у Сайзо вновь загорелась кровь. Он неожиданно понял, что возбуждён…

А проклятый Кога словно решил раздразнить его: чуть поддался вверх, и вместо его поясницы аккурат на бёдрах мужчины оказались ягодицы. Тот сцепил зубы, чтобы вместо стона получилось лишь тихое шипение. Чёрт побери, что творится?! Хотя, с другой стороны, в эти напряжённые времена было как-то не до поисков ублажающих девиц. Сайзо взглянул на Саске, который приоткрыл рот и теперь выглядел сущим ребёнком. Ведь тоже наверняка в силу своей природной застенчивости не пользовался этими «расслабляющими услугами».

Сайзо ещё раз внимательно прислушался, удовлетворённо кивнул и запустил руки под бесформенную накидку Саске. Что тогда, что сейчас очень кстати пришлось знание им секрета такой одежды ниндзя (сам когда-то похожую носил). Обычному человеку в хитросплетениях узлов и складок без бутылки было не разобраться. А с бутылкой, хмыкнул про себя Сайзо, и подавно. Он ловко распахнул зелёную накидку, оттянул вниз отвороты кимоно, надетого вместо водолазки, и добрался до груди парня. Мужчина трогал её всего неделю назад, но кое-какое сравнение пришло в голову только сейчас: кожа была почти такой же нежной, как у Исанами. Только в отличие от девчоночьего тела под юношеской кожей выделялись тренированные мышцы. Видимо от сна и тёплого вечера смуглое тело полыхало жаром. Саске вздохнул, когда Сайзо раскрыл кимоно на его груди, и даже сам дёрнул ворот на сторону. Мужчина судорожно втянул воздух и сжал пальцами обнажившийся розовый сосок. Реакция не замедлила проявиться: Саске протяжно выдохнул.

Сайзо локтем вытер мгновенно вспотевший лоб и продолжил своё занятие. Теперь он уделил внимание обоим соскам: маленькие, нежные, к ним так и хотелось прижаться губами, обвести языком… Но поза для этой проделки была неудобной. Так что Сайзо, пообещав себе вернуться сюда позже, скользнул ладонью дальше. От прикосновения поджарый живот Саске напрягся, и мужчина уверенней огладил очертания мышц. Вот же странный, не ест ни черта, а форма идеальная! Впрочем, у самого Сайзо мышцы были не хуже, даже крупнее и рельефней. Но он сразу осознал отличие – парень-то худощавый и жилистый. Это не гора мышц, как Сейкай. «И слава Будде!» - хмыкнул Сайзо, в который раз проводя ладонью по изгибу талии Саске. И тут же одёрнул себя: нет, Кога же не девчонка! Но жар от лапанья этого парнишки растекался по телу мужчины, так что ему пришлось поспешно стягивать с себя накидку. Попутно он наклонился и, ткнувшись носом в рыжую макушку, снова вдохнул пьянящий запах Саске. Не смог удержаться и опять дал волю рукам. Концы развязанного пояса и полы кимоно легли по сторонам от бёдер парня. Сайзо устроил ладонь в его паху и слегка сжал пальцы. Да уж, сквозь такую плотную ткань попробуй что нащупай. Мужчина вздохнул и запустил руку уже за пояс его шаровар, пробежался пальцами по низу живота и… Саске зашевелился.

Сайзо замер, глядя сверху вниз на его лицо. От того, как парень облизал губы, его бросило в дрожь. И он продолжил завороженно смотреть. Вот нахмурились рыжие брови (может из-за потревоженной раны). Вот затрепетали густые рыжие же ресницы. Саске смешно наморщил нос, чем едва не напросился на поцелуй в его кончик. Медленно раскрыл глаза. А может, Сайзо показалось, что медленно. Потому что через мгновение он застыл в янтаре. Нет, не так. Он утонул в двух янтарных омутах с угольно-чёрным дном.

А очнулся для того, чтобы успеть заблокировать два удара. Успел не иначе как потому, что Саске со сна и хмеля не смог точно рассчитать силу и траекторию атак. Так что в следующий миг парень уже безуспешно пытался вырваться из надёжного захвата.

-Ты что делаешь? – как дикий кот прошипел он, запрокидывая голову. Сайзо криво ухмыльнулся, радуясь про себя, что молчаливый ниндзя и не подумал вопить. Ему это было только на руку, потому что крики Исанами и Каманоске его порядком достали.

-А что, не видно? – прошептал он Саске в самое ухо и, не удержавшись, прикусил мочку. Тот дёрнул головой в сторону и стиснул зубы.

Сайзо же всматривался в его глаза и не уставал поражаться. Их янтарь постепенно светлел, избавляясь от тени сна. Золотистая радужка очень напоминала кошачью. Мужчине на ум опять пришло то давнее сравнение: Саске был похож на взъерошенного рыжего кота… Или на одного из своих любимых питомцев – на сову. Такие же огромные жёлтые глазищи, растрёпанные пряди-перья, резкие движения.

-Надеюсь, мне всё кажется, - сбило его с мысли тихое рычание парня, не оставлявшего попыток вывернуться. Он процедил: - Отпусти, гад!

-Тебе не кажется, - хмыкнул Сайзо, ещё крепче сжимая свои пальцы: гибкий как ласка ниндзя ускользал и не из таких захватов. Но тогда он был трезв и бодр…

На середине рывка Саске вдруг замер и невольно потянулся рукой к правому плечу. Сайзо сначала заподозрил, что он попытается достать оружие. Но ведь никаких ножей при ощупывании он не находил. Тут он запоздало вспомнил про рану. Позволил парню ухватиться за перевязанное плечо, а потом пристроил его второе запястье рядом и сжал одной рукой. Теперь сидеть обоим стало вдвойне неудобно.

-Что, мерзкая сущность Ига выползла наружу? – умудрился съязвить Саске и сверкнул на мужчину яркими глазами. – Не знал, что ты по мальчикам.

-А я и не по мальчикам, - снова усмехнулся Сайзо, у которого всё внутри опять занялось огнём. Чёртов нахал был чудо как хорош в своей непокорности. В ответ на недоумённый взгляд мужчина уже серьёзнее произнёс: - Я только по тебе.

-Чего?! – Саске тряхнул головой и с неубедительной яростью рыкнул: - Не смешно, идиот! Пусти!!

Сайзо терпеливо переждал очередную серию сопротивления, жарко дыша в рыжий затылок.

-Кто шутил? – спросил он, когда Саске затих и чуть вывернул шею, отстраняясь от его горячего дыхания. Мужчина воспользовался этим и щекотнул открывшийся участок кожи языком. Улыбнулся, услышав сдавленный вздох парня.

-И правда, кто? – желчно буркнул рыжий. Сайзо давно догадывался, что язвить над ним Саске начинал от растерянности, пряча её за насмешками. Как сейчас, например. Это было хорошим знаком. Ведь мужчина с самого начала опасался, что Саске может запросто ударить его головой в подбородок, укусить и вырваться. Потому-то и страховался, держа одну ладонь на острых ключицах парня, чтобы при подозрении удержать его голову. И при этом не забывал поглаживать тонкие косточки.

Но теперь, когда Саске проявил все признаки растерянности и перестал дёргаться, Сайзо окончательно расслабился. В противоположность ему ниндзя Кога был напряжён как леска ловушки. Он снова облизал пересохшие губы. И Сайзо не удержался от откровенного соблазна. Резким рывком подтянул парня повыше, опустил лопатками на сгиб своей правой руки, которой держал его запястья. Левой же жадно сжал его подбородок и впился в губы. Саске от неожиданности замычал, но тут же утих, видимо, чтобы не тратить кислород зря. Однако было поздно. Мужчина преодолел сопротивление и ворвался языком в его рот, сбивая дыхание обоих ниндзя. Когда губы слегка разошлись, позволяя сделать вдох, Сайзо почувствовал, как у него кружится голова от пряного дыхания Саске, от мягкости его горячих губ. И от острого языка, который пытался вытолкнуть «незваного гостя» со своей территории. Сайзо кстати своей внезапной атакой добился ещё кое-чего: парень чуть расслабился, хоть и продолжал из вредности имитировать сопротивление.

Помня о раненом плече, мужчина старался не касаться его. Зато вторую, здоровую, руку Саске нетерпеливо закинул себе на шею и расторг поцелуй. Ниндзя Кога судорожно хватанул ртом воздух как рыбёшка на берегу. Смуглость щёк не могла скрыть полыхающий на них румянец. С удовольствием отметив эти признаки смущения и возбуждения, Сайзо наклонил голову. Если бы не одно конкретное желание, он бы обязательно продлил поцелуй до полузадушенного состояния их обоих. Но это желание теперь стало доступным для исполнения: Сайзо смог дотянуться до груди парня ртом. Сжал один сосок пальцами и обвёл языком, приник губами, распробовав, медленно, с причмокиванием, всосал. И Саске отреагировал необычайно бурно: содрогнулся всем телом и с запинкой выдохнул имя мужчины. От этого звука Сайзо мгновенно пронзило жаром страсти, аж спина взмокла и в паху сладостно потяжелело. Он с удвоенной энергией вобрал в рот другой сосок, и парня опять бросило в дрожь. Саске очень тихо застонал и зарылся пальцами в волосы Сайзо…

Стоп! Зарылся?! А ведь точно… Он же сам отпустил запястья парня, когда потянулся пальцами к его груди! Сайзо с трудом оторвался от нежных сосков и напряжённо уставился на Саске. В ушах шумела кровь, а по спине тёк вмиг остывший пот: сейчас рыжий ему что-нибудь сломает! Или попытается вырубить… Чёрт!..

Но Саске видимо решил шокировать его окончательно. И поступил прямо противоположно ожиданиям. Вытянулся на земле, прикрыл свои невозможно-золотые глаза и коснулся ладонью влажной шеи Сайзо. Подержал там и скользнул тонкими пальцами дальше, царапнул ямку меж ключиц, чуть надавил на мышцу его груди слева, тылом ладони провёл по рельефному животу. И снова выговорил лишь:

-Сайзо…

В дурманной голове мужчины словно что-то щёлкнуло. Он расценил поведение Саске как приглашение и отбросил осторожность в огонь страсти. Вот тебе и застенчивый мальчишка! Под Сайзо, призывно протягивая руки, лежал юный златоглазый соблазнитель. Ого, да у парня чуть ли не раздвоение личности! И вот на эту вторую девчонки бы гроздьями вешались! Ан нет, она досталась мужчине – ему, Сайзо. Он даже заподозрил неладное, да такое, что сквозь страсть пробился отблеск разума. Поэтому он всё же хрипло уточнил:

-Уверен? Я ведь серьёзно тебя возьму. Даже сопротивляться не будешь? – и покривился от собственных слов. Не то надо говорить, не то!

И точно. Саске открыл глаза и с минуту разглядывал его. У мужчины даже поутих огонь в крови. Правда убирать руку со смуглого бока Сайзо и не подумал.

-Я не смогу, - прошептал наконец Саске и потупился. Видимо, у него тоже ожил разум, а вместе с ним и смущение – вон как щёки заалели от стыда. А мужчина сам не понял, что имелось в виду. Тряхнул головой и продолжил пялиться на парня. Тот покосился на него и закрыл лицо ладонями. Из-под них приглушённо прозвучало:

-Я не могу сопротивляться… твоим прикосновениям…

У Сайзо прервалось дыхание. Услышанное его оглушило и выбило из колеи. А Саске решил наверно его добить, добавив:

-Только давай… не посреди двора. – Он ещё плотнее прижал пальцы к щекам и глазам.

Вот эта фраза всё и решила, выведя Сайзо из ступора. Он глупо хмыкнул и развёл ладони Саске в стороны от лица. Наклонился и сказал ему в самые губы:

-Имя Киригакуре, знаешь ли, просто так не носят. Нас никто не увидит.

Золотистые глаза расширились и тут же закрылись, когда Сайзо поцеловал его. Этот поцелуй длился в несколько заходов, чтобы они успевали глотать воздух и снова искать губы друг друга. Сайзо никак не могу насладиться терпкой сладостью рта парня и жадно впивался раз за разом. У бедного Саске, явно не привычного к такому, скоро стали припухать губы. Он тихо застонал, и Сайзо, вовсю исследовавший руками его тело, решил сменить «фронт работ», то есть ласк. Решительно сдёрнул мешавшиеся тряпки с угловатых плеч парня, прошёлся пальцами по позвонкам, изгибу поясницы. В то же время поймал губами очередной вздох Саске и, склонившись, укусил в шею. Полюбовался, как наливается краснотой след-печать собственника. Сайзо скосил глаза, хмуро глядя, как таким же красным уже стал бинт на раненом плече парня. Но Саске ничем не выдал, что ему больно. Наоборот, потянулся вверх, заскользил ладонями по его предплечьям. Трение влажной кожи о кожу наращивало возбуждение.

Сайзо рыкнул и ткнулся в грудь парня носом, вдыхая запах разгорячённого тела, аромат листвы. Спустился к животу, вывел на нём языком змеевидную «S». Рывком вернулся на исходную позицию, чтобы поймать рассеянный золотой взгляд и поцеловать тонкие воспалённые губы. Руки мужчины, живя собственной жизнью, уже стаскивали с бёдер Саске шаровары вместе с бельём.

Парень сцепил руки на его шее, не давая отстраниться, а сам, видимо неосознанно, согнул и чуть развёл колени. Объятия – и ниндзя оказались вжаты друг в друга не только торсами, но и пахом. Сайзо дёрнулся, елознув бёдрами, и Саске сдавленно застонал. Его голова запрокинулась, и мужчина не замедлил приникнуть к беззащитному горлу губами. Лизнул тёплую солоноватую кожу, прикусил трепыхающуюся жилку. Тем временем его свободная рука нырнула между животов вниз. Парень тихо охнул, когда пальцы Сайзо уверенно сжали его полувозбуждённый член.

-Сай… зо, - произнёс Саске и тоже опустил книзу руку, накрыл ладонью кисть мужчины, которая ходила вверх-вниз, заставляя парня содрогаться. Вот кончики сильных пальцев приласкали чувствительную головку, и Саске со стоном выгнулся дугой, ещё плотнее вжимаясь всем телом в тело Сайзо. Тот от бешеной страсти вцепился зубами в его здоровое плечо и ускорил движения рукой. Благодаря тому, что поверх его кисти лежала ладонь парня, эти движения отзывались и в его паху. Сайзо резко провёл рукой к основанию члена и приятно поразился реакции Саске: смуглые бёдра буквально подбросило вверх, на поджарый живот плеснула сперма. Оргазм сопровождался крупной дрожью и тихим протяжным вскриком. Сайзо смотрел на соблазнительного парня и чувствовал, что сам готов кончить от этого зрелища.

Саске невольно вцепился ногтями ему в лопатки, но это было не больно, наоборот даже. Мужчина влажными пальцами отбросил с его лба мокрые пряди и поцеловал в ловящий воздух рот. Другая рука уже скользила по упругим ягодицам, жадно сжимая их в горсти. Саске снова поддался бёдрами вверх. И Сайзо поспешно распутал узел своего пояса и стянул шаровары вниз. Болезненно напряжённый член ткнулся во влажный член парня. Жар в паху сделался невыносимым. Мужчина застонал Саске в шею и опять двинул бёдрами вперёд, потёрся. Ответом ему был приглушённый вскрик, а тонкие чуткие пальцы вмиг оплели оба горячих ствола. Свободной рукой парень вцепился в загривок Сайзо.

Да и Сайзо тоже времени даром не терял: теперь уже обеими ладонями он сжимал и мял гладкие ягодицы. Удовольствие нарастало, мужчина всё быстрее двигал бёдрами, Саске – рукой. Сайзо кончил раньше и замер, издав от острых ощущений горловой звук. Тут уже оргазм настиг и Саске, более продолжительный. Сперма обоих смешалась на животе парня. Сайзо, слушая отрывистое дыхание, умудрился не забывать о заделе на продолжение и уже довольно долго водил влажными пальцами по впадинке между его ягодиц, разминая сомкнутые края входа. А сейчас добавил туда смазки с живота, потом ткнулся головкой члена, потёрся.

Саске замер, видимо, пытаясь сообразить, что чувствует. Мужчина взял его одной рукой за ту ладонь, которой тот только что довёл их до оргазма, и переплёлся пальцами. Парень чуть удивлённо проследил за этим жестом и снова прикрыл глаза. Сайзо отнял ладонь, пустил на неё с языка чуть слюны и прижал к плотному кольцу мышц. Хорошенько увлажнил и, стараясь не спешить, стал поглаживать и понемногу проникать пальцами внутрь. Там было горячо и туго. Сайзо бросило в жар, когда он представил на месте пальцев свой член. И не только от этого: Саске снова завозился, вжимаясь пахом в его бёдра, отчего-то нахмурился. Глянув в блестящие золотые глаза, мужчина усмехнулся и шлёпнул Саске по упругой заднице. И ещё разок, повторно вызвав сдавленный вздох парня. Рыжий недоумённо поморгал и тряхнул головой.

-Пре… крати… - выговорил он.

-Серьёзно? – оскалился Сайзо и ещё раз приласкал аппетитную ягодицу ладонью.

-Да, - еле выдохнул Саске, откидываясь назад. – Эти звуки смущают… Ох!

-А этот – нет? – коварно уточнил мужчина, потому что резче крутанул пальцами в горячем местечке. И влажное «чвок» прозвучало намного непристойней шлепка. Краска залила шею парня до самых ключиц. Но вырвавшийся стон заставил Сайзо повторить проделку. И больше её не прекращать. Потому что Саске теперь подрагивал уже от малейших прикосновений там. Вдобавок его член опять начал сочиться. Впрочем, как и у Сайзо: от вида такого сексуального парня внутри всё раскалялось. Мужчина и кончил, да так, что сперма долетела до лица Саске. Тот уже дрожал от перевозбуждения и бессильно мотал головой.

Когда он хрипло застонал, Сайзо склонился над ним, чтобы впиться в истерзанные губы грубым поцелуем. Получив ответ, понял, что выдержке пришёл конец, и начал действовать.

Быстро вытащил пальцы и, обхватив пятернями скользкие ягодицы, единым толчком ворвался в Саске. Зарычал от нереальных ощущений и замер, чтобы прочувствовать их полностью. Вокруг его члена бешено пульсировала жаркая теснота, доставляя дикое удовольствие. Мужчина чуть не кончил и, вспомнив кое о чём, взглянул на Саске. Тот часто-часто дышал сквозь сжатые зубы и смаргивал невольные слёзы. Сайзо осторожно дёрнулся назад, но мышцы стиснули его член на совесть. Так что пришлось пустить в ход пальцы, чтобы помочь расслаблению. Но Саске вдруг открыл глаза, рванулся вверх и обвил плечи мужчины руками, буквально вплавился торсом в его тело и шепнул в самое ухо:

-Ну же!..

После чего медленно опустился бёдрами на его член, до упора. Сайзо с трудом простонал:

-Изверг!.. – и упёрся одной рукой в землю, потому что опоры как не бывало. Колени заныли от напряжения. Саске, несмотря на свою лёгкость, смещал весь центр тяжести. Пришлось вместе с ним укладываться на траву и уже там продолжать жадно двигаться.

Пот заструился по сплетённым телам, губы слились в жарком, но быстро прерванном поцелуе. Саске стонал в голос от каждого яростного толчка, откидывал голову назад. Сайзо в такие моменты впивался в его влажную шею зубами, оставляя болезненные ссадины. Впрочем, ещё больше синяков появлялось от его крепкой хватки на бёдрах Саске: мужчина помогал себе пальцами, насаживая парня на член. Рычал он как дикий зверюга и близился вместе с ним к оргазму.

Остались только голые ощущения, сумасшедше приятные. И в голове шумело именно от них: хмель не мог дать такой потрясающий эффект, да он и выветрился давным-давно. Сейчас Сайзо пьянел от стонущего под ним парня. Кто б знал, что с этим застенчивым мальчишкой может быть такой восхитительный секс?! Словно в подтверждение этого мужчина бурно кончил и протяжно выдохнул имя Саске.

От его спермы внутри парня захлюпало ещё непристойней, так что он продолжил толчки: ему было мало этого, хоть и изумительного, раза, да и Саске ещё не достиг пика. Парень захлебнулся вскриком и скрестил ноги на его пояснице. Так между любовниками исчезло малейшее расстояние, кожа одного и второго от плотного трения горела ещё пуще. От особо глубокого проникновения кончил и Саске, так что хлюпало теперь и между их животами.

Но огненная страсть требовала выхода, кружила голову и туманила мысли, поэтому никто из них не остановился. Лава растекалась по жилам, поцелуи превратились в нетерпеливые укусы. Спина Сайзо покрылась царапинами от ногтей парня. К чёрту всё! И следующий оргазм обрушился на обоих любовников разом. Два длинных стона слились в один, а дрожь одинаково сотрясла оба мокрых тела…

Измождённые, ниндзя лежали на траве и тряпках одежды, вдыхая вечерний воздух. Сайзо блаженно слушал природную тишину, безумно радуясь молчаливости соседа. И тот засмеялся так неожиданно, что мужчина вздрогнул и резко повернул к нему голову. Оказывается, этот тихий мурчащий смех вызвал у хозяина Амахару. Хорёк тыкался мордочкой в лицо Саске, щекотал лапками и хвостом  голую шею и грудь.

-Почему он?.. – от недоумения и неожиданной ревности Сайзо осёкся. Парень покосился на него и погладил любимца.

-Видимо, барьер скрывает только от людей, - мягко сказал он и улыбнулся в ответ на писк Амахару. Ревность Сайзо усилилась, но одновременно стало и смешно: к кому он ревнует?! К какой-то зверюшке! Но очень уж притягательной была мальчишеская улыбка. Чувствуя, как снова загорается кровь, мужчина подкатился вплотную к Саске, крепко обхватил за тёплый бок и поцеловал воспалённые губы. Попутно он отпихнул хорька, и тот с воинственным визгом бросился ему на голову. Но был вовремя перехвачен хозяином. Парень не стал избегать близости, ответил на поцелуй. И Сайзо понял, что ему срочно нужен ещё один заход. Он намекнул об этом Саске, потёршись о его бедро своим твердеющим членом и облапав гладкую задницу.

-Сайзо!.. Нет! – выдавил парень, упираясь руками ему в грудь.

-Что «нет»? – промычал тот, облизывая его истерзанный грубыми ласками сосок. – Это тело говорит «да». – Он хмыкнул, когда оно и правда стало отзываться на его прикосновения.

-Там всё тянет… - пробормотал Саске, но фраза перешла в стон, потому что мужчина приступил к заманчивому действу. На этот раз вошёл легко и мгновенно нарастил темп толчков. Больше парень не мог ни одного нормального слова вымолвить, кроме имени любовника. Даже в ответ на вопрос «Это первый?», который Сайзо задал между двумя актами, лишь густо покраснел и спрятал лицо на его груди. Это и сподвигло мужчину на продолжение восхитительного сеанса. Страсть полыхала подобно пожару…

* * *

Утро в Уэде начиналось тихо, потому что все участники попойки-праздника одинаково медленно шевелились и морщились от любого шума. Особо крепкие, вроде Дзимпачи, и умные, вроде Рокуро, вызывали своим бодрым видом у болезных зависть и тихую ненависть.

Ближе к обеду оклемавшийся Юкимура собрал страдающих бойцов во дворе и отрядил для похода в город троих желающих. Исанами вызвалась первая: ей хотелось прикупить данго с новыми соусами. Она тут же повисла на Сайзо, и он понял, что девчонка не отлипнет, пока он не согласится составить ей компанию. Пришлось тоже кивнуть. И он покосился на Саске – не ревнует ли? Тот смотрел на Исанами с братской симпатией, а его самого игнорировал. Зато взгляд Сайзо заметила Анастасия и хитро улыбнулась.

Между тем желание пойти с ними изъявил Беммару. Но поскольку он не смог бы донести много покупок, Санада разрешил идти и Сейкаю.

Перед самым выходом Сайзо не удержался и опять глянул на Саске. И тот слишком уж поспешно отвернулся. Но мужчина знал куда смотреть, поэтому с внутренним удовлетворением заметил свой укус на его шее, около линии волос.

-А что, Кога совсем уже слабосильные? – разозлившись на показное равнодушие парня, съязвил Сайзо. И поморщился, когда Ана хлопнула его по исцарапанной спине. Но тут же вскинул голову на возглас Санады:

-Саске!! – Старик удивлённо проводил рыжего ниндзя взглядом. – И чего он смутился?

-Он прыгает как-то неловко, - задумчиво протянул Какей. И спохватился: - Ах да, у него же плечо ранено!

Уже отвернувшийся от них Сайзо усмехнулся. Вовсе не по причине больного плеча в движениях Саске появилась неловкость. Да и причину его смущения Киригакуре тоже отлично знал. Он сам был этими причинами. Но, конечно же, не собирался просвещать остальных по этому поводу. Догадавшиеся смолчат, только понимающе улыбнутся. Другие, что к лучшему, останутся в неведении. А ночь, лучшая союзница всех ниндзя, в очередной раз тщательно скроет секрет двух бывших врагов.


End file.
